The present invention relates to a belt buckle used for joining the ends of a belt, and more particularly to a quick-release belt buckle.
FIG. 1 shows a collar for dog. The collar is comprised of a strap 9, and a quick-release hook 90 used for joining the ends of the strap 9. The quick-release hook 90, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, is comprised of a receptacle 91, and a plug member 92. The receptacle 91 comprises a transverse belt slot 99 at the rear side for fastening to one end of the strap, a mouth 93 at the front side for receiving the plug member 92, and two side retaining holes 94 at two opposite lateral sides in communication with the mouth 93. The plug member 92 comprises two transversely disposed parallel belt slots 95 at the rear side for fastening to one end of the strap, a longitudinal middle stop rod 97 at the front side, and two springy hooks 96 bilaterally spaced from the stop rod 97 at the front side. When the springy hooks 96 and the stop rod 97 are inserted into the mouth 93 in the receptacle 91, the springy hooks 96 are squeezed inwards for permitting the plug member 92 to be inserted into position. After the plug member 92 has been inserted into position, the springy hooks 96 immediately return to their former shape and are respectively hooked in the side retaining holes 94, and at the same time a click sound is produced (see FIG. 3). When unfastening the quick-release hook 90, the springy hooks 96 are squeezed inwards and disengaged from the side retaining holes 94 on the receptacle 91, permitting the plug member 92 to be disconnected from the receptacle 91 (see FIG. 4). In order to provide the springy hooks 96 with sufficient springy power, the thickness of the springy hooks 96 is limited. However, the structural strength of the springy hooks 96 become weak when they are made thinner. Further, because only plastics can be used for making this structure of quick-release hook 90, the mechanical properties of the quick-release hook 90 limits its application range.